dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Hookfang
Hookfang is one of the two tetartagonists (alongside Snotlout) of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. He is Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare dragon.. Background Personality He is a stubborn dragon constantly fighting with his rider Snotlout But does show to have a strong bond when Snotlout is in danger. Appearances Biography How to Train Your Dragon Hookfang was kept prisoner at dragon training and the top of the dragon training class would've had the 'honor' of killing him. Hiccup was given the chance and instead, tries to connect to him and show the Vikings that dragons are not monsters, but after an outburst from Stoick, he becomes startled and begins to attack Hiccup in defense, until Toothless comes and protects his friend from the much bigger dragon, having no difficulty in subduing the enemy. Later, when Hiccup is trying to get his friends to connect with the dragons and help fight the Red Death, Hookfang is the first one he brings out. Everyone is astounded by this, except for Astrid, who already knew what Hiccup was capable of. Ironically, Snotlout is terrified enough to prepare a broken end of a spear as a weapon, in case Hookfang starts attacking, but Astrid nudges him to put it down. When Hiccup brings Hookfang closer to the others, he grabs Snotlout's arm so he can touch the dragon. Snotlout, obviously still frightened tries to resist, until Hiccup calms him and places his hand on his snout and he begins to growl in a purring manner. Snotlout's fear turns to amazement as he has made a connection, until Hiccup starts walking away to grab rope to "hang on" to the dragons, as the camera moves to reveal that the Gronckle, Deadly Nadder, and Zippleback are out of the cages, ready to be tamed. During the final battle of the Red Death, Snotlout is seen riding Hookfang. When it is seen that Hiccup and Toothless have defeated the Red Death but Hiccup is no where to be found, everyone is upset. Toothless reveals that Hiccup is alive and everyone is overjoyed. Hookfang makes a brief appearance as he bows his head between two Vikings and is seen to make a "woo" sound with his eyes closed. The Vikings stare at the dragon in amazement. At the end, Hookfang roared in front of Hiccups house when he opened the door. Then Snotlout and Hookfang join the other dragons and trainers as they rode into the sky. Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon He's seen along with Snotlout, pouring water on Gobber's house, in an effort to put out the fire. Other than this, Hookfang did not make any further appearances in the short film. Book of Dragons Gift of the Night Fury During his first Snoggletog with Snotlout, he becomes a father. He's even the one to fly Hiccup back home with the other dragons and their hatchlings. When they get home and land, Snotlout runs over and hugs his snout, as they are both ecstatic to see each other. At the Snoggletog party, Snotlout is seen playing with one of his children. DreamWorks Dragons In Viking for Hire, Hookfang is shown to disobey and neglect Snotlout (the only Viking from the main cast that can't control his dragon). Hookfang behaved aggressively and Gobber was going to kill him. But after seeing that he only had a toothache, Gobber quickly fixed this by pulling it out. In In Dragons We Trust, Hookfang then ran off to chase a bird as soon as he was put on Dragon Island, unlike the other dragons. Snotlout and Hookfang have a unique relationship. It is shown that Hookfang does hold some affection for his owner, but Snotlout's immaturity and idiocy leaves him holding disrespect (mimicking Snotlout's "respect" for him). It is often implied throughout both series that Hookfang's disobedience and willingness to undermine Snotlout may partly be to keep his rider's overabundant ego and self-righteousness in check, as he often acts out when Snotlout attempts to assert his superiority over him or the others. In Defiant One, He also seems to take callous pleasure in making Snotlout scream when they are out for a flying ride. He disobeys Snotlout most of the time, however, Snotlout says to go North when Hiccup says to go South. Wanting to keep on go with the others, Hookfang doesn't respond until Snotlout looks his dragon in the eye and says, "Hey, you work for ME!" Later, Hookfang is seen carrying Gobber as an attempt to save Snotlout, Hiccup, and Toothless from Outcast Island. Hookfang also gets distracted easily, like chasing a seagull or watching a leaf fall. He may have learned this behavior from Snotlout, as well as his rebellious, deliberately disobedient attitude towards his rider, which mirrors Snotlout's attitude towards Hiccup in the academy. In Race to Fireworm Island, Hookfang was shown to be train very hard by Snotlout as he was told by his father "Rest is for the weak" made his dragon sick when Hookfang's flame goes out due to exhaustion, it put his life at risk. It's shown that Hookfang did really care for Snotlout, proving this when he throws the Fireworm gel instead of consuming it, to save Snotlout from getting killed by the Fireworm Queen when he stole Fireworm gel to save Hookfang's life. In Fright of Passage, Hookfang showed a definite amount of impertinence towards Snotlout, as evidenced by the look he gave Snotlout as he entered Ruffnut and Tuffnut's secret hideaway. In A Tale of Two Dragons, Hookfang was in contact with dragon root that cause him to become aggressive to attack Stormfly which later he was switch to have Astrid as his rider temporary for a day. Which he shown off his abilities to Astrid that she shown to enjoy. Hookfang shown off his new hidden ability thanks to Astrid help finding out he has powerful attack to create Wing Blast. As he was shown to use this attack to take down Barf & Belch. In A View to a Skrill Part I, Hookfang then assisted in looking for the Skrill and later on the twins. In Cast Out Part I and Cast Out Part II, He and his rider disobey a direct order that causes Astrid to get hurt. When suspended from the Academy by Hiccup, they leave Berk to find a island of their own to claim is their Snotloutland. As Hookfang shown to use flamethrower on different objects to claim is theirs. While they were investigated a outcast ship they met the Screaming Death. As Hookfang saved his owner but failed when he got attack by the by the large dragon that he was trying to wake up his rider from being unconscious that he was upset thinking his rider was killed but shown to be safe thanks to the former leader of the outcast. He gave the former outcast leader lift to Berk. Later in the second part he and Snotlout defeated Dagur the Deranged by creating Wing Fire Blast attack that he even saved the Screaming Death mother from harm. Race to the Edge In Imperfect Harmony, Hookfang was among the dragons that were captured by the Death Song. However, his gel was able to free himself, Snotlout, the other riders and other dragons. In When Darkness Falls, Hookfang and the other dragons then defended a flock of Night Terrors on Dragon's Edge against Changewings. In Big Man on Berk, Hookfang was briefly offered by Snotlout to give to Fishlegs when he was Bonecrusher. As he was showing how powerful Monstrous Nightmares were, Bonecrusher said Monstrous Nightmare weren't that great to him. Hookfang even manage to save Snotlout from drowning and the Scauldron as he was promised to never be given away. Hookfang was shown to help a female Monstrous Nightmare as he was answering her distress call. He protected this female dragon from the harm of eels and the Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare; this dragon is much stronger and more aggressive. Hookfang made the other dragon riders believe he was going feral as he was shown to be territorial towards Snotlout. In Night of the Hunters Part I and Night of the Hunters Part II, Hookfang then attacked Ryker Grimborn's ship and his dragon hunters to rescue Stormfly. However, when they attempted to free the riders and their dragons, Hookfang was then hit with the Hunters' arrows. He and Snotlout were then saved when Toothless grabbed his tail and flew away. The next day, Hookfang recovered. They then went to the Screaming Death's Island. There, Hookfang and Toothless were given armor made from the Screaming Death's scales. Together, Hookfang and Toothless were able to rescue the riders and their dragons. In Snotlout Gets the Axe, Hookfang then assisted Snotlout in retrieving the Jorgenson Ceremonial Axe from the Armorwing, Bandit. At first he was unsuccessful. However, after Snotlout and the other riders brought the Smothering Smokebreaths to free the axe, Hookfang then defended the Armorwing against the Smokebreaths. Hookfang and the other dragon then gave it metal. In Edge of Disaster Part I and Edge of Disaster Part II, Hookfang then went with Snotlout, Hiccup, Fishlegs and their dragons to rescue Trader Johann from the Dragon Hunters. However, they saw that it was actually a pack of wild dragons from Forest Island. At first, they were able to fight off Scardian and his pack, until Fishlegs was taken. Hookfang and Snotlout were able to rescue Fishlegs and make friends with Scardian's pack. Together, they were able to force Ryker's hunters and Dagur's Berserkers to retreat. In A Time to Skrill, Hookfang then carried Snotlout and his father as they tracked down the Frozen Skrill. In Crash Course, Hoofang and Snotlout then assisted the Fireworm queen in fighting the Cavern Crasher. Together, they were able to drive it away from her nest on Fireworm Island. In Follow the Leader, After the Twins used up all the nighmare gel, Hookfang and Snotlout refused to give them Hookfang's gel without paying for it. In Turn and Burn, Hookfang then assisted Snotlout, Stoick, Hiccup and Toothless in searching for Spitelout. However, when they got to Storehouse Island, Hookfang, along with Snotlout, Hiccup and Toothless were then caught in a trap. They then came under attack by a Singetail. They were then saved from it by Spitelout and Stoick then released them from the trap. Together, they then tried to drive the Singetail away from the island to no avail. When more singetails arrived, Hookfang and the others then abandoned the Island. In Buffalord Soldier, When Astrid became sick with the Scourge of Odin, Hookfang and Snotlout took her to Odin's Respite to get the cure from the Buffalord. In A Grim Retreat, Hookfang, the other dragons, and their riders then went the Island of Friga for a vacation. However, Hookfang and the other dragons were then infected with Grimora leeches. However, Snotlout was able to get Hookfang into the salt water. In To Heather or Not to Heather, Hookfang then took part in defending the Nadder migration from the Dragon Hunters. However, he was caught by their steel ropes. However, he and Snotlout were then rescued by Heather and Fishlegs. Dawn of the Dragon Racers After Silent Sven had broken his silence. While the teens got older as we see that Hookfang had a competitive side just like Snotlout. As he was able to successfully catch the black sheep before Toothless. Later, Hookfang and his rider caused an accident with Astrid by slamming themselves into each other which caused Astrid to break her arm. Hookfang was very eager to catch the regular sheep before Toothless could get it in the sea but was unsuccessful. Until the flash back was over he sees his rider being upset about not making to the dragon race so he showed his concern to his rider. Until his rider was excited about his new invention, the sheep launcher, Hookfang was happy for him and was getting ready for another race with other dragons and their riders. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Hookfang is shown to have three barbells under his chin, showing that he has aged. His color of his skin became much brighter of scarlet and lost his stripes, become dark spots. He was able to use his tail whip on Meatlug to release the sheep so Snotlout can have it. He is even shown to grin at her and her rider. He has been seen attacking Drago Bludvist on sight, trying to burn him. However, Drago was able to break him using his knowledge of dragons and his enslaved bewilderbeast. He was then freed by his rider and fought Drago's army at Valka's Mountain. However, Hookfang then came under control of Drago's Bewilderbeast and went with him back to Berk. However, like all dragons, he was overjoyed to be reunited with Snotlout and bowed down before Toothless as the new Alpha dragon. Gallery Trivia pl:Hakokieł Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Heroes